The long term end commercial objective is to lead to a widely distributed, highly profitable clinical/medical-research software product line for 3D visualization of the posterior pole of the human eye. The main scientific objective is to develop, investigate and evaluate mathematical and computational algorithm approaches for doing so. For medical research, such software is aimed at understanding the mechanisms of a wide range of presently misunderstood and predominant blinding diseases. Clinically, it is aimed at early diagnosis and treatment of these diseases, to an extent that is presently not possible. Specific targeted predominant disease classes include: subretinal neovascularization, macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, and AIDS related retinopathy. The Phase II objectives will focus upon further studying algorithm approaches that will address the limitations identified during Phase I and which will make the follow-on product one that is widely sold and profitable. The Specific Aims are to: (l) Study, develop and evaluate algorithm approaches that address the present limitations of speed, robustness, residual misalignment, warping, self absorption, and other limitations described in the text, (2) experimental validation of the reconstructions using a model eye that incorporates known geometric fluorescent objects, and (3), an objective evaluation of the images by expert retinal specialists, who will rate their clinical utility and consistency in image quality improvement. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The product will be a standard add-on to Scanning Laser Ophthalmoscope 's (SLO's). Within 10 years, it is expected that at least 100 ICG SLO's will be sold per year, and it is expect that with proper pricing each of these SLO's will incorporate this software product. AutoQuant Imaging is partnering with a major SLO manufacturer to do so.